


(un)Noticed

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekarang aku telah menjadi seperti ini, apakah kamu akan mengakui keberadaanku? || for #FantasyChallenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	(un)Noticed

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media  
 _I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

> Yuuma. Sudah kesekian kalinya kutulis namamu di bagian belakang buku harianku. Konyol, memang, tapi aku selalu senang melakukannya. Melihat huruf-huruf penyusun namamu yang ditorehkan tinta merah muda keunguan dengan taburan bubuk _glitter_ itu seperti sudah menjadi candu bagiku. Kalau kamu mau tahu, hal tersebut merupakan sebagian kecil rahasia mengapa aku bisa terus mempertahankan posisi nomor satu di sekolah ini.
> 
> Kamu adalah semangatku. Bisa dibilang aku bukanlah Megurine Luka si gadis jenius dari kelas 2—3 seperti yang dikata mereka, jika kamu tak pernah muncul dalam hidupku. Mungkin juga aku takkan pernah ada di dunia ini jika kamu tak pernah tampak dalam jarak pandangku, namun itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku tahu, kamu tidak suka sesuatu yang melebihi kadarnya.
> 
> Setiap hal yang kamu lakukan, baik itu tertuju padaku atau bukan, aku selalu merekamnya baik-baik, mengenangnya sesaat sebelum tubuhku berbaring. Aku hafal semuanya, apa yang akan kamu lakukan satu jam lagi, apa yang harus kamu lakukan detik ini, aku selalu mengingatnya.
> 
> Namun, sayang, kamu tidak pernah heran atau penasaran, tentang bagaimana caranya aku mengetahui semua itu. Kamu tidak pernah berusaha mencari tahu asal muasal sobekan kertas berisi jadwal pelajaran yang berserak di lokermu, atau bagaimana _post-it_ warna-warni berisi rumus yang tak pernah kauhafalkan tiba-tiba saja menyembul keluar saat kamu membuka laci mejamu.
> 
> Kamu tidak pernah menyadari hadirku.
> 
> Sedihnya, kamu bahkan tak tertarik sedikit pun padaku.
> 
> Kamu hanya berminat pada _mereka_. Yang terkadang berdiam di sudut kelas. Yang terkadang melayang rendah mengitarimu.
> 
> Eksistensiku tak sebanding dengan keberadaan _mereka_ yang merambah _radius_ privasimu.
> 
> Kamu menghabiskan waktumu, hanya untuk bercengkrama dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa kausentuh.

 

 

Jemarimu bergetar hebat. Sama halnya dengan bagian tubuhmu yang lain. Permata kuningmu berpendar ketika menatap buku bersampul merah muda pucat itu, berharap benda tersebut hancur dalam satu lirikan tajam.

Namun kamu tahu takkan bisa berhenti di situ. Perlahan tanganmu bergerak membalik lembaran, menemukan deret tulisan lain.

 

 

> Sejujurnya aku putus asa. Terlalu sulit bagiku untuk bisa memenangkan perhatianmu walau hanya sejenak. Maka aku memutuskan akan melakukan suatu tindakan.
> 
> Kupikir kamu paham apa yang kumaksud dengan _tindakan_ itu.
> 
> Katakan, Yuuma. Setelah aku menjadi salah satu dari _mereka_ , apakah kamu akan mengakui keberadaanku?
> 
> tertanda, Megurine Luka.

 

 

Buku itu jatuh dari tanganmu, bersamaan dengan lututmu yang juga menyerah pada gravitasi. Benda yang kuragukan adalah air mata mulai mengalir melewati lekuk wajahmu. Kamu terisak pelan, namun tetap terdengar olehku.

“Megurine … maafkan aku ….”

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas. “Tidak apa-apa, Yuuma. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu seperti dulu.”

Bahumu tampak mengejang. Perlahan kepalamu bergerak, menoleh beberapa derajat ke samping kananmu.

 

Akhirnya kamu melihat kepadaku.

 

**— _END_ —**


End file.
